


Being Patient

by VoidDragonQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BACK AT IT AGAIN, Dont copy to another site, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Teasing, more fics from my phone notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Akira is late, again. Goro is getting impatient.





	Being Patient

Akira was late. That, though it annoyed Goro every time it happened, he could overlook since he knew he would take his sweet time getting anywhere if it wasn't urgent.  
  
However, sending Arsene to keep him company was certainly new.  
  
Goro sighed, staring into the gentleman's fiery eyes, letting his aggravation be known.  
  
"Come now, dear Detective, surely I'm not that boring."  
  
"He is late. And I don't like waiting."  
  
Arsene let out an amused hum, resting his leg on top of the other one.  
  
"My darling thief doesn't have a sense of time, true. Perhaps we can kill time while we wait?"  
  
Goro raised an eyebrow at that, leaning forward.  
  
"Did you have something in mind, Arsene?"  
  
"I do, but only if you want to entertain the idea." Arsene's voice dropped to something sultry, brushing the tip of his wing against his cheek.  
  
Goro blushed, mouth hanging open.  
  
"With you? Here?"  
  
"If you're not interested, say so, and I'll drop the subject. I don't want to force anything on you."  
  
"I'm surprised you're interested, really. That's all."  
  
Arsene put both his legs on the floor and got up, sauntering over to him. His wing tip brushed along his cheek and down to his neck, tickling it.   
  
"Who wouldn't be interested in a beauty like you?" He murmured, lightly placing his fingers under his chin and lifting his face up.  
  
He blushed harder, looking away. Arsene's gaze was intense.  
  
"I'm sure you'd say that to anyone that catches your eye."  
  
"I assure you my attention is on you, and you only."   
  
Arsene presses his lips to Goro's, gently cupping his face as his wings softly enveloped him. Goro leaned into the kiss, reaching up to grab at his lapels to pull him closer. Arsene broke the kiss, moving away just enough for his breath to wash over his mouth.  
  
"I want to take care of you, show you how sweet you are dear, but only if you want this."  
  
"I do."  
  
Arsene moved a hand down to the buttons of his coat, lingering.  
  
"Then may I?"  
  
He nodded, leaning back into the wings as Arsene slowly undid his buttons, reaching to unknot his tie. Goro tugged at his coat, trying to undress him as well without success. He felt his tie slip off his neck, draped over the back of his chair. His shirt was next, Goro throwing it to the floor once Arsene unbuttoned it. Goro pushed his hands away as he got impatient, undoing the pants himself.  
  
"I thought I told you I don't like waiting, Arsene." He muttered, the pants joining his shirt on the floor.  
  
He was lifted up, carried bridal style to the bed, gently laid down onto the sheets. Arsene was over him, the wings moving to brush along his sides as he pinned his wrists down.   
  
"I'm sure I'll be able to convince you to enjoy the wait."  
  
One hand found its way into his hair, the other pressing down his waist, heated kisses being peppered down his chest and stomach. One wing found his nipple, making him gasp as the other hand slid from his waist over to his cock. Arsene palmed at him, the heat making it much more pleasurable than it should. The other wing started to alternate between his neck and side, with an occasional tug on his hair making him buck up into Arsene's hand. Arsene kept pulling his hand away whenever he was close, making him frustrated.  
  
"Arsene, let me cum." He growled.  
  
"Patience, my dear."  
  
Arsene let go completely, making him whine. The boxers were slid off, Arsene grabbing his legs and lifting them to his shoulders. The wings moved to cradle his thighs and waist, rubbing slowly. The feathery touches were driving him crazy. Goro gasped as a tongue traced around his entrance, Arsene's grip tightening. He slipped the tongue in, going slow at first, experimenting. Goro gasped and groaned, balling up the sheets under him as Arsene found that sweet spot.   
  
"Ah, Arsene~" He moaned as his tongue became confident, teasing out his pleasure. "Plee-, please!"  
  
Goro dropped his head back as Arsene withdrew, panting. He was so close again, but now he was just desperate. Arsene slowly took his legs and placed him on his hips, shifting, the wings going back to lightly teasing his nipples. Goro glanced down to see Arsene's grey cock above his own, blushing at the size of it.  
  
"I just want to make sure you're ready, darling."  
  
"Wait. Spit's not gonna be enough."   
  
Goro rifled through the night stand for lube, spreading it onto his fingers before Arsene could protest. Arsene hummed in pleasure as he spread the lube onto his dick, leaning forward and sighing heavily. Goro got a little revenge of his own, teasing him, precum and lube now mixing together. Arsene held back his little gasps and moans as best as he could, Goro teasing one loud moan out of him before stopping. Arsene straighted up again, lining himself up before pushing inside him. Goro groaned as he bottomed out, getting used to him as Arsene folded his wings back up.   
  
"Good?"  
  
"Yes. Now hurry up."  
  
Arsene chuckled, starting slow and shallow, making him whine impatiently. He held his hips steady as Goro tried to go faster, making him groan.   
  
"Arsene, I said hurry up." He grumbled.  
  
In response Arsene stopped, getting another loud whine.  
  
"Patience, dear. Patience."   
  
Goro huffed, reaching up for Arsene's face. Arsene started again, at first slow, but then got faster as Goro kept himself from whining. He wrapped his arms around Arsene's neck and pulled him closer, panting into his mouth. A loud moan tore from his throat once Arsene started hitting the right spot, his eyes fluttering shut. He felt a hand snake around his cock again, stroking in time with the thrusts.  
  
"Arsene..." He hissed. "I'm, I'm close, I-"  
  
He moaned as he was finally pushed over the edge, digging his nails into Arsene's neck. Arsene moved his hand off his cock and pulled him closer, panting out sweet nothings into his ear.  
  
"Darling, I'm close too, where-"  
  
"In me."  
  
Arsene dug his claws into his thigh and groaned as he came, stilling with his face buried into Goro's neck. The heat tickled his neck, Goro shifting to press a kiss onto his face. Arsene returned the kiss, brushing hair out of his face. Goro was panting, slowly getting his breath back. Arsene slowly pulled out, checking on the scratches he left with concern.   
  
"I'll clean." He murmured, starting to get up.  
  
They both froze as they saw Akira at the top of the stairs, standing in shock. Goro flushed brightly, trying to hide. Arsene stretched a wing over his body, blocking him from Akira's sight. Goro was grateful for that, burying his face into the feathers.  
  
"So you've finally made it, my darling thief. You're very late."  
  
"I... I can see that." Akira croaked. "I'll... I'll wait outside."  
  
Akira hurriedly runs down the stairs, both of them hearing the door close downstairs. Goro sighed in relief, taking himself out of the feathers. Arsene left his side for a moment, coming back to clean and bandaged him up.   
  
"This is nice..." He mumbled.  
  
"Has your past lovers not done this for you before?"  
  
Goro hung his head, too embarrassed to answer. Arsene scoffed.  
  
"Scoundrels."  
  
Goro couldn't help but smile at the comment. The two got decent again, Goro making sure he looked his best before they both joined Akira outside. Arsene slipped back into his heart as Goro linked his arm with Akira and pulled him along.  
  
"Come on Akira. You've kept me waiting long enough." He grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, this had to happen eventually.


End file.
